


If Someone Asks

by chimeradragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels and Gods, HISHE, M/M, angel!cas - Freeform, god!castiel - Freeform, season 6 ending rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You will bow before me. Or you will be destroyed," Castiel said, voice calm and even, a small satisfied smile spread over his face.</p><p>***<br/>Spoilers for Season 6 Finale. Rewrite of the ending. <br/>Currently a One-Shot</p><p>***</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Someone Asks

(AU @end of Season 7)  
Dean felt a shiver of ... something run through his body.

Something that was dark and powerful. Familiar but unknown at the same time.

"I'm ... I'm not leaving, Cas," Dean said, stubborn despite the weakness in his knees, Dean felt a shiver of ... something run through his body.

Something that was dark and powerful. Familiar but unknown at the same time.

"You okay, boy?" Bobby asked voice filled with concern as he watched Dean's legs threaten to give out from under him for a second as they moved towards the house where the ritual to open the door to purgatory was supposed to take place.

"I think so," Dean replied as he shook his head to clear it. "Besides, we have work to do. We don't have time for me to be concussed."

"Be that as it may, you can't be goin' in there half cocked," Bobby replied as he checked his weapons.

"I'll be fine, we've got to stop Cas and Crowley from this stupid ass plan," Dean countered as they headed for the house.

Several minutes later after Raphael had been splattered over the walls . . .

Dean looked like he wanted to be sick, his stomach rolled uncomfortably as Cas spoke of being their new god.

"You will bow before me. Or you will be destroyed," Castiel said, voice calm and even, a small satisfied smile spread over his face.

Dean shook himself as a tremor moved through his body. It felt like his legs might give out at any moment. Or that he might burst with untapped energy. He couldn't really decide on which feeling was more overpowering. The only thing he knew for certain was that they needed to get away from him and whatever power he was being possessed by before it exploded in their faces.

Bobby shook his head as he and Sam stepped back from the ... angel. God? Who knew what he had become.

Dean shook himself again and shrugged out of his outermost jacket, too hot to concentrate with it on. "Cas, you gotta listen. You're not thinking straight. You don't want to murder angels left, right and center, you want peace. It's in your being to want peace."

"I was made to be a warrior," Castiel countered as he looked down at his hand as power flowed through the limb. "Now I'm a God, and I will take care of everything."

Dean shook his head slightly and turned to Bobby and Sam. "Go! I'll ... talk with Cas."

Castiel tilted his head for a moment; the movement reminiscent of the real Cas it made all of them pause for a moment. "Change is hard. I will give you some time to think on it," he said with a smile as though he'd figured something out.

"But Dean!" Sam insisted as he reached out for his brother.

"No, Sammy," Dean gritted out. "Go. I mean it."

Sam opened his mouth a few times before he closed it with an audible click and nodded. He grabbed Bobby's arm to help guide the older Hunter out of the building, hoping that his brother would be able to get through to Cas before time ran out.

"But.." Bobby protested weakly as he let Sam lead him out. He knew the chances of them being able to help Dean were low and the person best suited for talking some sense into the 'angel' was Dean.

"We are alone," Castiel said after a few minutes.

"Cas," Dean started, still feeling a wave of something, but he ignored it in favor of trying to help his friend. He shed his flannel shirt, leaving himself in a very short sleeved t-shirt, the hand-print Castiel had left on his arm peeking out from the edge of the fabric. "We've been through a lot. And this last year hasn't been easy... for anybody. I appreciate you trying to get Sam out of the cage. And I know you didn't realize his soul was still down there. You tried. That counts. The big reveal of your hand in that shocked everybody, but it's okay. I know Sam will be able to understand it was out of love that you did that." He paused to catch his breath, feeling a little winded and dizzy again.

"That is true. I care for you both. And even Bobby," Castiel replied, happy to see Dean feeling more comfortable in his presence. Comfortable to come closer.

"But this? This Cas, is nuts," Dean continued. He hated feeling like he had to be the one that was talking Castiel down from a ledge. "This is too much power for anyone to handle . I get it!" he held up his hands in a placating gesture. "You had to stop the fighting. And you wanted to make sure that Raph didn't restart the apocalypse. Everyone on Earth is grateful for that. But, you can't hold onto this. You've got to let it go. Before it destroys the real you." He pointed to Balthazar's body on the ground. "Look what you did to Balthazar."

"He betrayed me," Castiel replied with a tilt of his head as his eyebrows drew close in mild confusion.

"To us. Your friends," Dean countered. "He was worried about you. And himself to an extent. But he didn't want you to go nuclear! He cared in his own way."

Castiel looked sadden by the comment and he looked at where Balthazar's body lay, wings scorched into the ground. He walked over to the dead angel and knelt down. "I ... I thought he was working for Raphael. I made a mistake. But I will correct that mistake." He reached out and touched Balthazar's back where the blade had been, light poured into the snarky angel for several breaths before he gasped back to life, sputtering and cursing.

"Cas?" Balthazar asked as he coughed, eyes wide with shock and a touch of fear.

"You need not fear. Dean has told me that you had been trying to save me. I do not need saving. And I feel bad about assuming you were with Raphael," Castiel said as he gestured to Dean. "I brought you back."

"I can feel that," Balthazar replied with a shuddering breath as he climbed to his feet. He took a half step back towards Dean, still facing Castiel. "And what are you going to do with us now?"

Castiel shrugged a little as he stood and brushed the nonexistent dirt off his clothing. "I want you to join me, brother."

Dean shivered and stumbled forward, only to be caught by Balthazar.

"Cassie... I think you might want to worry about your human first. Maybe save the world and heaven conquering for later?" Balthazar offered, trying to make a joke out of it as he pulled Dean to his feet with surprising ease. He was used to his angelic strength, but this was more than that.

Castiel smiled as he notice Balthazar felt more energy within himself. "I gave you an ... 'upgrade.' A few dozen souls of power."

Balthazar's eyes widened in shock at the revelation. "You did ... what?"

"I effectively made you a Seraphim," Castiel replied simply, tone patient as though he had all the time in the world.

"I appreciate that," Balthazar replied, he took a moment to take stock of himself and felt stable. "Not bad at all. First upgrade?"

"Since I acquired my new power? Yes," Castiel replied softly. "I have not ... flexed those muscles much. Yet."

"You planning on doing much flexing?" Balthazar asked, trying to sound relaxed. He figured he was probably failing at cool and calm but Cas seemed to be okay with his performance. 

"A bit," Castiel replied was a thoughtful look into the middle distance. He tilted his head at Dean, finally realizing that his Charge wasn't looking so good. "Dean?" he asked, as he straightened again. 

"Yeah?" Dean asked, voice a little weak as he blinked bleary eyes. 

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked as he noted the way Dean was letting Balthazar support his weight. "You seem unwell."

"No clue, Cas," Dean huffed out a laugh. 

Castiel reached out for Dean as he started to slip from Balthazar's grip only to have the other angel pull the human from his reach. "I will not harm him, Balthazar."

Balthazar gave a short, uncomfortable laugh. "I know that. Just a little jumpy. You know how coming back from the dead can make you a bit ... edgy." 

Castiel nodded and reached for Dean again, his right hand moving unconsciously for the mark on the human's left shoulder. His hand moved slowly towards the mark before pausing an inch from the skin. "May I?"

"Sure thing, Cas," Dean replied with a weak laugh. 

"Balthazar, I would recommend you let him go. I would not want to overwhelm you accidentally while I adjust to my new powers and abilities," Castiel suggested. 

Balthazar nodded slowly as he made sure that Dean was propped against the table before he let go and took a few steps back with a worried look. 

Castiel gave a nod to Balthazar before he reached out and pressed his right hand to Dean's shoulder. Balthazar winced as bright light erupted from the point of contact between Dean and Castiel. 

"What in the hell was that?" Bobby demanded as he rushed back into the building, looking of Balthazar for answers. His mouth drew into a hard line as he realized Dean and Castiel were missing. 

"I have no bloody clue," Balthazar replied as he transported himself up the stairs next to Bobby. "Did you see anything out there?"

"Nothin' but a bright flash of light from in here," Bobby replied with a hard swallow. "Where'd Dean and Cas get to?"

"Also, no clue," Balthazar replied with a bob of his head to emphasize his point. He looked around, unable to see or sense Castiel. "It's like they're hidden from me. Or..."

"Or what?" Bobby demanded, irritation clearly evident in his tone. He felt frustration and anger in equal measure at the whole situation.

"Or they might be in another dimension. Or Heaven. Or Hell. Or Purgatory," Balthazar huffed out. "Or they might have actually exploded. I don't bloody well know, because they're not here!" He shouted the last word just as a bright light lit the interior of the building again and two thumps were heard. Balthazar grabbed Bobby and transported them both inside just in time for Sam to see them disappear.

"Dean!" Bobby shouted as he moved to kneel next to the young man he considered a son. His shaking hands reached for the other's pulse point to see if he was still alive.

"Cas?" Balthazar asked, voice seemingly calm and quite but a faint tremble gave away his truer feelings. He reached out, fingers outstretched as he got a 'feel' for Castiel and his Grace.

"Dean's still breathin'," Bobby offered.

"It would seem Cassie here is still with us," Balthazar offered.

"So... what should we now?" Bobby asked as he slowly and carefully rolled Dean on to his back so he could keep an eye on the young man.

"No clue," Balthazar replied as he shook his head and stood again. He dusted his hands off as he looked around the room. "At least it's pretty well warded so we shouldn't have to worry about unexpected guests any time soon."

A soft, breathy moan sounded in the quiet of the room and both standing men turned towards the sound with a bit of trepidation and hope. No one moved for a moment until Castiel's back heaved with a cough and another groan of pain or confusion.

"Cas? You with us?" Bobby called as he noticed the way Balthazar seemed to have frozen. He shook his head at the idiots he surrounded himself with as he took charge. He took a step towards the angel and waited.

"I am here with you, Bobby," Castiel replied with another groan. "Though I am a little 'fuzzy' on what just happened." He moved to pick himself up as Balthazar appeared at his side and helped him up without a word or snarky comment. He gave a grateful smile as he leaned into his brother's embrace.

"You kinda lost it on us for a bit," Bobby offered, not really worried about offending Castiel at the moment. He'd always been blunt and honest with the angel, and he figured that would be the best way to see how Cas' mind was at the moment. He sounded more like his old self, but he hadn't said much to suggest he was back 100%.

"I know I had plan to stop Raphael... but I can't remember what happened after I saw him here with Crowley. Did we stop them? And the apocalypse?" Castiel asked, worry clear on his face as his eyebrows drew together and created a deep crevice between his brows. "I ... is that Dean?! Is he alright?" he demanded as he looked over to see his Charge on the ground, unmoving with a look of discomfort on his face.

"He's alive," Bobby assured the angel before he could work himself up too much.

"What happened?" Castiel asked with a tilt of his head as he move to kneel next to Dean. His hand moved towards the unconscious Hunter's arm. His hand paused mid-movement, the confusion on his face increased as he tried to figure out what was bothering him about what had happened.

"We're ... not entirely certain," Balthazar replied hesitantly. He crossed his arms over his chest. "You double-crossed Crowley and Raphael, opened a door to purgatory, and then we're back. Or at least, that's the short version."

"I remember the plan to get souls from Purgatory to help win the war against Raphael," Castiel replied as he tried to process what he was remembering. He memory felt like it was in bits and pieces. "I tricked them with dog's blood and performed the ritual?"

"I would assume so," Balthazar replied with a shrug. "After you stabbed me, you brought me back. And gave me a little extra, then you touched your boyfriend and disappeared. Now you're back. anything you want to add?"

"I am sorry," Castiel offered as he looked up at Balthazar, sorry clearly etched on is features. "For thinking you had betrayed me. I should have banished you from this place, rather than kill you. But I feared that you were working for Raphael, and I panicked. It was a stupid mistake."

"And you are feeling more yourself now?" Balthazar asked, one eyebrow raised in semi-disbelief.

"I am. And I am no longer worried about Heaven tearing itself apart in Civil War," Castiel replied, he let his hand move towards Dean again. "I am worried about him." He moved his hand to the hand-print on Dean's shoulder, it looked red and angry. Just like when he'd first pulled Dean from Hell. With a frown he looked over the human as he made contact with the mark, only to pull back when Dean gasped his way to consciousness.

"Holy crap!" Dean shouted as he sat bolt-upright and his eyes flew open, glowing bright green, and looked around the room. "What the hell happened?"

"I ... do not know," Castiel admitted as he slowly released Dean's arm, reluctance clear in his movements as his own eyes shone bright blue. "Though, your eyes are glowing."

"Dude, what?" Dean asked, one eye squinting slightly at the other. "My eyes are glowing?"

"Bright green, in fact," Balthazar replied jovially. Now that the sense of danger had passed he was feeling more like himself. "And it's a lovely shade if I might say so."

"No," Dean and Cas replied in unison.

Balthazar's mouth snapped shut at the synchronized dismissal. "Well, if you boys don't need me, I'll be off." And with the sound of wings fluttering he disappeared, almost as though he was pouting like a scorned child.

"So..." Bobby started but didn't finish since he had no idea what was going on or how he could help with the whole situation.

"This is freaky," Dean said as he pulled out his phone to check his still glowing eyes in the reflection off the black screen. He concentrated for a moment and the glow started to gad until it was impossible to tell it had even been there in the first place. "Super freaky. What am I? Cas?"

Castiel opened his mouth but nothing came out for a few moments as he thought. "I do not know. Though you seem to be unaffected by the symbols all over this building, and your aura seems angelic... but slightly different. Most angel's glow a blueish white color, like their grace. You're glowing green with hints of blue." He pondered the conundrum before him as the light faded from his eyes as well.

"Dean?" a weak, trembling and confused voice called from the top of thee stairs

Dean's eyebrows drew together in confusion as his feet moved almost of their own accord and took him to the slumped figure of his brother at the top of the stairs. He tilted his head slightly as his eyebrows drew together at the appearance of his; supposedly comatose, sibling. He knelt down, trembling hands reached out to check Sam's pulse, he felt the unsteady beats. "How did he get all the way here?"

"Dunno. I thought he was still in a coma when we left," Bobby replied with a slight shrug. "Musta woke up and come here. Prob'ly heard us talkin' about this mess."

"So, the mind whammy is still gettin' to him? Hell?" Dean asked as he looked over his brother, head still reeling from whatever had happened to him.

"It would appear so. I am sorry," Castiel said softly. He started to reach for Sam but paused and grabbed Dean's hand. "I do not think I should do this alone. But ... perhaps we can help him, together?"

Bobby raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat as he shifted uncomfortably. He was doing his best to ignore the situation that was unfolding before him.

"Okay, Cas," Dean said slowly, uncertain what Castiel had in mind.

"You know him the best," Castiel started. "So, with your knowledge we can help him deal with Hell."

"Okay," Dean offered his hand and trust. "Just tell me what to do."

"Close your eyes and ... feel yourself in his mind," Castiel tried. He'd always been able to enter the minds of others that were willing, teaching someone else would be a little trickier. But for Dean, entering Sam's mind would probably be like second nature to him. He'd practically raised Sam, so he was the person most familiar with him.

Dean closed his eyes dutifully as Castiel pressed their joined hands to Sam's forehead. He gave a small gasp at the feeling of entering another person's mind. He felt like he was opening his eyes in Bobby's house, the place was a little messier than usual and Castiel was right beside him. "Is this Sammy's mind, or did you accidentally transport us to Bobby's?" he asked, though there was something in the back of his mind that was telling him the first was the truth.

"What does it feel like?" Castiel asked, tone patient. He could feel Sam all around them but he wanted Dean to figure that out.

"I dunno... home-ish," Dean replied with a shrug, he didn't like games and felt like Castiel was messing with him on purpose. Being obtuse just to get under Dean's skin.

"Good, but more than that," Castiel replied, mildly oblivious to Dean's growing irritation. He gave a small smile, proud of how quickly the hunter seemed to be picking up on his new ability. "Just let your senses tell you where you are. Not your eyes, but your ... energy. Your soul."

Dean huffed and looked around, letting his eyes do the work when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Close your eyes and use your instincts. They have served you well in the past, do not abandon them now," Castiel's voice washed over Dean like a gentle tide. He followed the instructions with a mild huff as he let his body relax for a moment.

"This ..." Dean murmured in wonder as his eyes slowly fluttered open. "This is Sam's mind. I... can feel him."

"Very good. I wasn't sure if you'd be able to pick up on that so quickly. But I should learn to keep from doubting you. You almost never fail to amaze me," Castiel said, a look of happy pride on his face. "But the time for praise is later. We need to find your brother and help him with this. It was my fault that this happened so quickly, and you are the best suited to help him stabilize his mind."

"How do we even do that?" Dean asked, tone clearly disbelieving.

"Give him hope and something to fight for. It's that simple," Castiel replied with a soft smile. "We can not create the same kind of wall that Death was able to create. That is beyond our power. But we can make it more manageable. I did ... something to you. You and I ... we are not what we once were."

Dean shook his head with a scoff. "I could tell that much. But what did you do?"

"I was afraid. I didn't want to lose you. So I infused you with the power of souls," Castiel replied. "I made us into something more than simple angels or humans. And our bond is much stronger now."

"Yeah?" Dean asked. "Think I didn't feel that either?"

"I figured as much."

Several minutes later according to Bobby.

Sam gasped as his eyes flew open and he shivered. Dean and Castiel fell back against the floor, both looked like they were unconscious but breathing.

"Sam?" Bobby called as he knelt next to the youngest Winchester, face full of concern. He placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "You with us boy?"

"Yeah..." Sam panted like he'd run a marathon. Several expressions flitted over his face before he settled on surprised exaltation. "But how? I thought Cas broke the wall in my mind and that was supposed to turn me into a drooling vegetable?"

"Apparently your brother got through to him... and Cas did somethin' to him. Then they touched you and now they're on the floor... dunno what happened. But I'm pleased to see you're alright," Bobby replied as he pulled Sam into a surprised hug. Sam returned the gesture with only a moment's hesitation.

"Me too, Bobby," Sam replied as he broke apart. "So... what are we supposed to do with them?"

"Not a clue," Bobby replied with a shrug and a shake of his head.

Dean picked that moment to gasp back to consciousness as he sat bolt-upright, eyes glowing bright green for a moment before fading back to their more human green. "Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed as he shook himself and got to his feet.

"Dean?" Sam called cautiously. "Is that really you?"

Dean reared his head back with a scoff. "Of course it's me, bitch. Who else is gonna pull your ass out of a Hell-spawned mental fire?" he asked, tone trying for casual but he was clearly still worried about his brother.

"You. Jerk," Sam replied as he rushed to his brother for a crushing, brotherly hug. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm happy you're not a drooling mess on the floor," Dean replied as they broke apart. He looked to where Cas lay on the floor, still unconscious He bit his lip as he tried to figure out what they should be doing about the mess they found themselves in.

Castiel groaned, head moving side to side slightly as he started to return to consciousness. "Dean?" he called, voice softer and less gravelly than usual.

"I'm right here, Cas," Dean said as he offered a hand to the other. "You still think you're God?"

"I've never been my father," Castiel replied with a groan. "But to answer your other question. No. I do not think I am a god. We purged those energies out of me when we returned most of the souls to Purgatory."

"What happened?" Sam asked, clearly confused. His memory was a little scrambled and he still had a haunted look in his eyes.

"The souls that Crowely 'fronted' me from Hell," Castiel said, eyes downcast in his shame. "They affected me more than I was willing to admit. And so subtle I didn't realize at first. I thought I was doing the right thing. I can see now that I was going about it in the wrong way. But ... I wanted to protect the people that i care about. I still do. But I now that with the help of my ..." he paused to look at Dean and then Sam and Bobby before locking eyes with Dean again. "My family will help me keep my moral compass pointed towards good."

'I'm just glad you're not going all power hungry," Dean laughed as he slung an arm around Castiel's shoulder. "I'm starving. Let's go find food. Deal with everything else ... later."

"Sounds good to me," Sam replied with a disbelieving laugh. "As long as you don't claim to be a god."

"But Sammy," Dean countered as he turned to his brother with his hands clasped over his heart, a look of fake hurt on his face. "You know better than that. If someone asks you if you're a god...You say yes!" he ended with a laugh. Sam was only a few moments behind him while Bobby called them 'idjits' and Castiel looked confused.

THE END


End file.
